Mrs. Sirius Black
by Serenity3
Summary: The students at Hogwarts have a beautiful new DADA teacher. What happened between her and Harry's godfather? Also, with Sirius as an escaped convict, is there any way he could win back her heart?
1. Dark haired Gryffindors

Just so you all know, this takes place during Harry's fifth year. I don't know if I'm going to make this into a series yet or if it's going to stay at a one-shot. I really don't know the exact ages of the characters. Let's just say that Usagi is about... well, somewhere in her thirties? I guess that'll work. How old are the marauders nowadays? However old they would be is how old she is. I know, it's not the usual Usagi goes to Hogwarts as a transfer student and falls in love with Harry and Draco (By the way, I really like those stories!). *Sighs* Oh well... The entire Harry Potter story is the same, but as far as Sailor Moon goes... no scouts, no moon princess, no anything from that universe, except Usagi...

  
  


I don't own Harry Potter of Sailor Moon. The belong to really rich people... as a matter of fact, didn't J.K. Rowling buy a castle? I can assure you, I don't own a castle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sorting had just finished. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting about their schedules.

  
  


"So, who do you think our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" asked Hermione as she peered down at her own slip of paper. 

  
  


"I don't know. There's no name by the class." came Harry's answer. 

  
  


"As long as it's not another Lockhart, I think..." Ron didn't get to finish his statement, though. He was interrupted by Dumbledore's cheery voice.

  
  


"Students, as you are all probably wondering who your new DADA teacher is, allow me to introduce her to you," the headmaster's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "I would like you all to meet Miss Usagi... Tsukino." The Great Hall was filled with polite clapping and the usual smirks from the Slytherin table. Usagi smiled brightly and nodded her head, acknowledging all of the many students awaiting their meal. Her smile, as beautiful as it was, did not quite reach her eyes.

  
  


"Well then, I do believe that it's time to eat." Dumbledore said, never allowing his grin to fade.

  
  


Harry looked at the girl. She was breathtaking. He knew that she had to be somewhere in her twenties, possibly even thirties. However, time was obviously very kind to this enchanting woman. Her skin was as flawless as a young child's. Harry wasn't the only one in the hall to appreciate her stunning beauty. He was just the only one that took the time to look deeper. He saw the pain and heartache she bore along with the deep sadness that was barely concealed. The strange thing, however, was that she was oddly familiar. He felt as if he had known Miss Tsukino all of his life.

  
  


"Harry, you can stop drooling anytime now! Honestly, she's too old for you!" Hermione called out. Harry looked Hermione startled. 

  
  


"She is a pretty little thing," George mentioned matter-of-factly.

  
  


"Definitely, very pretty," agreed Fred. 

  
  


"Pretty?" Hermione asked. All of the guys around her turned to face her, clearly saying that they all thought so too. "Okay, she's attractive, but she's a teacher!"

  
  


"That's where the rule look but don't touch comes in," Fred said slyly.

  
  


"Look? That's rich. She's probably old enough to be your mother!"

  
  


"What's wrong, Hermione? Are you jealous?" Ron teased.

  
  


"You're whole family is impossible! You too, Harry!"

  
  


"Mmhmm," was all that came from Harry for he had resumed his gaze on the new goddess.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first class that the Harry and company had was potions and, of course, it was a double with the Slytherins. All of the students were working on their latest assignment. You could see various students walking around the room, getting the ingredients. Various noises such as the bubbling of cauldrons and slicing of some sort of magical root could be heard. Suddenly a soft rapping broke through the thick tension of the dungeon. The door opened to reveal a slender figure in sky blue dress robes surrounded by a halo of gold locks.

  
  


"What can I do for you, Miss..." Snape then cleared his throat loudly, "Tsukino?" Usagi's shy expression instantly changed to a venomous glare.

  
  


"I was hoping that you would give me some dragon teeth. I'm out and I need some for my next lesson." It seemed as if it was all Usagi could do to keep her anger in check.

  
  


"Dragon teeth? Whatever are you teaching them?"

  
  


"Does it really matter? It's my class." Usagi replied exasperated. 

  
  


"Since it's my dragon teeth that you want, I think I should know what you're doing with them." Snape said coldly. You could see his loathing dripping from his lips as he spoke.

  
  


"Just forget it. I'll just go see Hagrid," Usagi sighed. "I had no idea that you were going to be so difficult." 

  
  


"Difficult, am I?" Snape quirked his eyebrow. "I was merely curious." Snape turned around and headed to his personal stash. You could hear him rummaging in the cabinets before he pulled out a large glass jar. The entire time, Harry and a few other students watched Usagi. Her eyes looked around the room absently while she casually shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Finally, her eyes rested on Harry. They immediately softened and filled with sorrow.

  
  


"So, I see our very own celebrity has caught your eye." Snape's voice was cold and cruel. "But then again, you've always taken a liking to dark headed Gryffindors." At this point, Usagi was fuming. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her normally brilliant sapphire orbs had darkened immensely. "Don't make the mistake of getting close to this one as well. You do remember what happened to the last one, don't you Usagi?" All of the students watched Usagi's eyes fill up with tears that eventually found themselves sliding down her porcelain cheeks. Usagi's lower lip quivered as she let out a soft sob. She opened her mouth to give her retort but the words wouldn't come. She was forced to settle for turning around and walking away.

  
  


Snape watched Usagi until he could no longer see her. He then turned around with the jar still in hand and walked back to his desk.

  
  


"What do you think that was all about?" whispered Ron. The only response Ron got was a shrug from Hermione. Harry, apparently, was deep in thought.

  
  


"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione finally asked.

  
  


"I'm fine. It's just that, well, I think I've seen her somewhere. I just feel like I should remember her or something." Harry furrowed his brow. He was positive that he had seen her somewhere.

  
  


"Where could you've possible met her? She's a witch. I hate to break it to you, Harry, but I think you're just imagining things." Hermione said in turn. Harry knew that she had a point, but that still didn't stop his suspicions. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, after all of his classes, Harry was allowed to go up to his room and relax. He was mildly disappointed that he didn't have DADA that day. He was looking forward to being in Miss Tsukino's class.

  
  


"I wonder what Snape meant? What could have happened to her?" Harry asked himself aloud. He sighed and sat up on his bed. Suddenly, his attention was called to his opened trunk or, rather, what was in the trunk. Harry reached down and brought out the photo album that Hagrid had given him so many years ago. He opened the book and slowly turned each page after thoroughly examining the pictures each one held. Finally he came to a picture of his mother. She must've still been in school for she was wearing the traditional Hogwarts robe. There was another figure in the picture that Harry had never really paid attention to before. She and his mother had their arms linked and were smiling happily. Harry looked at the girl that was with his mom and gasped. It was her, Usagi Tsukino. He quickly took the picture out and turned it over. On the back, scrawled in black ink, were the words: 

  
  


Lily Potter and Usagi Tsukino 

Best Friends Forever.

  
  


Harry picked up the book and ran out of his room to show his friends. "Ron! Hermione! Come here!" Ron and Hermione were both in the common room. They both looked up at him alarmed. It wasn't like Harry to act this way.

  
  


"Harry, what's is it?" 

  
  


"See for yourselves," Harry replied, handing the two of them the picture.

  
  


"So?" asked Ron, "what about it?" 

  
  


Hermione gasped, "It's Harry's mom and the new teacher, Miss Tsukino." Once Ron had taken a closer look, he too gasped. "Harry, where did you get this?"

  
  


"It was in the photo album that Hagrid put together for me."

  
  


"Are there any more pictures of her in it?" Ron asked curiously.

  
  


"I don't know, let's sit down and find out." The trio then proceeded to sit down near the crackling fire and search through the pictures. The majority of them were of just Harry's parents. There were several group pictures that she appeared in. She was always standing right beside Lily. Finally, they turned page and saw a picture of Lily and Usagi with James in the middle.

  
  


"Harry, I think that your dad and Miss Tsukino must've been really close friends. That would explain what Snape was talking about. You know, about not getting involved with any more dark headed Gryffindors?" Harry nodded as he continued to study the picture.

  
  


"Uh, guys. I don't think it was Harry's dad the Snape was talking about," Ron said suddenly.

  
  


Hermione and Harry both turned to give him puzzled looks. "Why not?" Ron didn't even meet their gaze. He simple pointed to the picture below the one they had previously been looking at. This was the only picture that Harry had seen in the book that didn't include either of his parents. However, Usagi was dressed in a long flowing gown. She was sitting on a wooden pew with her dress pulled up so that it exposed her slender legs. A man was kneeling before her, holding the garter that adorned her thigh. The man had a strong and handsome face that looked as if he would smile for the rest of his life. Harry knew that smile wasn't permanent, though. 

  
  


"No way," Hermione whispered. "The new teacher married your godfather?"

  
  


"That certainly explains a lot," Hermione put in.

  
  


"That just gives me more questions," Harry whispered more to himself than to his friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


That's all for now. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I have a tendency to do that... I just wanted to get this up and see what everyone's response was... so could you be the wonderful people you are and review? If you do, I'll review your stories!!! I promise!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Aunt Usa

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Your comments a appreciated. I'm so excited! I just updated my Esca/Sm x-over! I cried the whole time while writing the chapter! Anyway, I don't own anything! Well, actually, I own several things but that is absolutely irrelevant to this...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi sighed as she sat at her desk. It had been a full week since her run in with Snape. It had been 14 years since the day her life had forever changed, yet not even time had enough mercy on her to ease her pain. How was it possible to love someone so much, to give your heart and soul to a person with whom you were utterly disgusted? No matter how irrational it was, she did still love him and she was cursed to forever love him. There was not a trace of doubt within her entire being. That lack of doubt didn't stop her from being confused, however. How can the person you love the most also be the one you hate more than anything?

  
  


Usagi quickly blinked back her tears. It would not be appropriate for anyone else to see her cry. She cursed the tears that demanded freedom. How is, that after 14 years, she still yearned for him so? He was responsible for all of her pain and heartache. She had everything but, in a single night, she lost it all... Her best friends... everything... and it was all his doing. The sick irony of the situation is that, even after his murderous acts, she would gladly welcome him back into her embrace. She needed him as drowning man needs oxygen. She knew that two years ago he had escaped captivity. Usagi was even tempted many times to go out and try to find him, but the ministry kept a close watch on her. They figured that since he killed his closest 'friends,' he would not hesitate to claim Usagi as his next victim. Usagi thought it might even be worth it, to die by his hand if only she could drink from his lips one last time...

  
  


The new DADA teacher shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Face it, Usagi' she thought to herself. 'He's gone and you can never have him back... He made his choice when he... when he...' Usagi was forced to choke back a sob. She was unable to complete the thought. No matter how much she tried, she could not bring herself to actually admit to herself that he truly did kill James and Lily. Even though she knew he had went to Azkaban for the murder and all evidence was turned against him, she still could not imagine how her loving husband could've ever done such a thing...

  
  


"Miss Tsukino," a voice cut through her painful thoughts, "Are you alright?" 

  
  


Usagi looked up at the keeper of the voice. The moment she saw his face all of her barriers came crashing down. When she looked at this boy, she couldn't help but remember her best friends... He was the very image of James, they could've passed for twins if they had been the same age. But then, she let her eyes wander to the boy's eyes... The bright emerald that she could place anywhere. They were Lily's. Memories swept through her mind. She saw Lily, James, Sirius, and herself sneaking under the invisibility cloak in order to make preparations for a certain werewolf's birthday... She saw the first day of Hogwarts and her meeting with the people who would become the one's that she would trusted. A warm sensation shot up her spine as she recalled Sirius kissing her for the first time... this memory faded to their wedding day... Images collided together forcing her to think of things that she had tried so desperately to forget. The last memory she saw was the Christmas that they had all spent together. It was the day that James and Lily had asked Sirius and her to be their son's godparents. 

  
  


"Miss Tsukino?" the voice said a bit more urgently.

  
  


"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry..." Usagi immediately flung her arms around the boy and pulled him close. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I wanted to take you in but I didn't... Just seeing you made me remember them. It hurts so much. Every time I look at you, I see James and Lily. Now I know that was no reason not to come and get you. I just miss them so much. Lily would be so angry with me! Please, Harry, I know you have no idea what I'm talking about but I need your forgiveness. I may not deserve it, but please..." Tears soaked Usagi's flawless face as she gazed at her godson with pleading eyes.

  
  


Harry lightly smiled as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Of course I forgive you, Aunt Usa." Usagi immediately gasped at the name and reeled away in shock. 

  
  


"What did you call me?"

  
  


* * *

  
  


In a lovely office scattered with various paintings, the headmaster sat with a thoughtful look gracing his features.

  
  


"So, when do I get to see her? She deserves to know that Sirius is, in truth, innocent."

  
  


"I understand where you're coming from, Remus," Dumbledore began. "I just don't think it's the right time yet. For 14 years she's believed that the only man she ever loved killed two of her best friends. Do you know how much of a shock it would be to find out that for all of those years she was just believing in a lie?"

  
  


"Do you know how much of a relief it will be?" countered Remus.

  
  


"Let's give it time. Who's to even say she believes that he's innocent?"

  
  


"She will believe; she loves him... They deserve to be together. Ever since the incident in Harry's third year, Sirius has been searching for her. He even asked me of her whereabouts. The ministry has kept her location very confidential. I don't know how you managed to get them to let her come here to teach." Dumbledore chuckled lightly at this remark.

  
  


"What do you think Sirius will do once he finds out that she's here? Do you honestly think you'll be able to keep him away from her?"

  
  


The headmaster shook his head. "No, but these things take time. We just need to let things run its course."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later on in the night, I dark figure walked through the scattered trees. It was nearly to the edge of the forest. When it could finally see the jagged turrets and towers that plunged into the night's fog, it stopped. The faint light that succeeded in passing through the treetops unhindered glistened on ebony fur that was slowly melting away. Flesh replaces the fur and a man emerged from the transformation. He looked longingly at the castle that presented itself before him thinking back to how this place used to be one that welcomed his presence. It was the place that he had found the light of his life... he wished with all his heart that he could find his love here once more...


	3. Unrequited Love

I was having such a bad day today! Everything's just stressing me out... I hate tests!!! Anyway, I was sitting at my computer trying to decide which one of my fics I wanted to work on... I narrowed it down to this one or "Don't Tell Duo!" Finally, I decided, that since I only have a chapter or two left on that one I really should do a good job with the ending... I'm still experimenting with this story... I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed with it...

  
  


So I don't forget, I'll get the little disclaimer out of the way... I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. See some of my other work if you feel the need for a cuter one...

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the way, I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I love reading everything you have to say... I do have to say that my favorite review for this story so far was from...

  
  


Bluejello!

  
  


Also, I need to send out a special thanks to Magic Cat for the idea she gave me... Thank you!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry stared at the beautiful professor astonishment. He really didn't know what to say... Should he tell her that he knew all about her being his godmother? If he did, he could get some of his questions answered. 

  
  


"I called you Aunt Usa? Is something wrong with that?" Harry finally managed to form the words, although he wasn't altogether sure how he had pulled off actually saying them...

  
  


"Do... do you... remember me?" Usagi was filled with shock, confusion, and maybe even a little of hope. She tried to read Harry's emotions but it was to no avail. Just when he was about to answer he question, a certain stern looking deputy headmistress interrupted. 

  
  


"Miss Tsukino, I've come to inform you that you need to report to the headmaster's office. He wishes to speak with you." interrupted the ever stern Professor McGonagol. Usagi reluctantly left Harry's side. Before she could leave the room, she faced Harry one last time. 

  
  


"Harry, we need to talk. Please, meet me here after dinner tonight." With that, Usagi made her way to Dumbledore's beautiful office.

  
  


"Hey, Harry... are you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Remus?!" Usagi had just arrived at the headmaster's office and was thoroughly shocked when she found her werewolf friend instead of the merry old wizard. She flung her arms around him and cried soft tears into his robe.

  
  


"Oh, Remus, it's been so long! I haven't seen you in ages!"

  
  


Lupin tightened his embrace around the angel in his arms. She was always his very best friend. True, James, Sirius, and he were always inseparable. However, Usagi had grown up with James since they were neighbors. Whenever they were at Hogwarts, James and Usagi practically ruled the school. Usagi was the most beautiful and envied witch. James, being the Quidditch Captain and star chaser was the most admired and idolized of the guys. Most people thought that Usagi and James would wind up being together. That is, until Usagi brought together her best friends, Lily and James. Once Lily and James got together, Usagi spent a lot more time with Remus and Sirius. However, Sirius had a bad habit of toying with the hearts of the girls, therefore, Usagi and Remus became very close. Too close, for Remus had began to feel more than friendship toward the blonde goddess. He had given his heart to the one that would never return his love. He was the one that held Usagi in his arms while she cried over her love for Sirius and how he would never be interested in her. Remus was forced to see her eyes light up at the mention of her beloved's name, filling him with bitter grief. Even though he loved her dearly, he knew that she belonged with Sirius. He wanted her to be happy. So he stayed in the shadows, savoring the sweet sound of her voice and the smile she gave him during their late night conversations... about how she loved Sirius...

  
  


"I know. I've missed you, Usa." Remus said while looking deep within the deep blue orbs. He was shocked at the change that had occurred in eyes. They were empty... hollow... It was easy to see that she had been through a great deal of pain. 

  
  


"What are you doing here?!" questioned Usagi.

  
  


"Well, I came to see you. I got an owl saying that you were coming. So, how have you been?"

  
  


At this question, Usagi's eyes grew even more sorrowful. She struggled to regain her composure and answer her friend. "I... well, I'm alright. I've been in hiding for a very long time. The ministry felt that they needed to protect me."

  
  


"Oh, I see. Are you sure you're alright?"

  
  


"I... I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be? It's been years..."

  
  


Remus sighed. How he wished Dumbledore would just let him tell Usagi the truth about Sirius being innocent. "You miss him, don't you?" 

  
  


Usagi eyes grew wide as she made an audible gasp. "Miss him? Who are you talking about? If you mean James, yes. I miss James a lot."

  
  


"Usa, you and I both know who I'm talking about." retorted the werewolf.

  
  


"How could you even think that?! He... he... James and Lily are gone all because of him! What reason do I have to miss him after he... after he..." Usagi couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Remus instantly felt guilty for what he'd done. He would've had the same reaction if he were her. 

  
  


"Usa, I'm so sorry. Please Usa, I'm sorry..." Remus continued to whisper apologies and soft words of comfort as he held her securely in his arms. He silently wondered how he could love her so much and still knowingly cause her pain...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, after dinner was over, Harry had made his way down the corridors to meet Usagi.

  
  


"Hello Harry, thank you for coming. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just surprised by you calling me Aunt Usa. By the way, why did you call me that?" Usagi questioned the boy that had just made his way through the door. 

  
  


Before answering, Harry took a seat in one of the desks closet to Usagi. "Aunt Usa... is it okay if I call you that?" Usagi numbly nodded and signaled for him to go on. "Anyway, I know about your husband. I have a photo album and it has a bunch of pictures of my parents and their friends. There's one picture of you and my godfather on your wedding day."

  
  


Usagi let the new information sink in before she replied. "I'm really sorry about everything. I... I don't know what to say. I feel that I need to apologize for what... for what he did."

  
  


"Really, there's no need to apologize for anything." Harry cut her off. Obviously she didn't know that it was really Peter that was responsible for his parent's death. 

  
  


"Yes, there is!" Usagi cried out. "Don't you see, I should've... I..."

  
  


Harry didn't even wait for her to finish the sentence. In a soft and sympathetic voice, he whispered, "you really don't know."

  
  


His words seemed to take Usagi off guard for she stared at him in confusion for a few moments before replying. "What don't I know?"

  
  


"Harry," a voice called out, stopping him from giving the answer. "Sorry to interrupt but I have a message for you." Harry nodded and followed Remus, leaving a frustrated angel to herself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What is it?" Harry finally asked. Remus leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear.

  
  


"Tomorrow, go to the Womping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. You can bring Ron and Hermione as well. Be there at dusk." With this being said, Lupin left for his own quarters and Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower to tell his friends about the secret meeting that was being held. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi picked up her hairbrush and began to brush her golden mane. She padded out onto her balcony and gazed woefully out across the lake. She allowed her eyes to wander over the grounds, reminiscing of all the wonderful experiences that took place. She saw a vague blur of black and her eyes snapped open. She barely caught sight of a large black figure running into the forest. A large black dog.

  
  


"Sirius?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


I know, this chapter's short. I'm really sorry about the dely... I was going to write more but I felt I really needed to update. Give thanks to Usagi Malfoy. My spring break is coming up very soon... no homework, no studying, no distractions... I promise I'll update then... I probably will sooner since I've just got over my writer's block. Next chapter will be a lot better than this one. This chapter was just to prepare for the next chapter. I've already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be very long... Thank you for everyone who's been so patient with me... 


	4. Kiss of Frustration

Oh my gosh! Another chapter already! I decided that I would sit down and write chapter four. This chapter is dedicated to Usagi Malfoy...

  
  


I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter... disclaimers are a waste of valuable typing time...

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Musty air crept into Harry's nostrils as his eyes refocused. The sun had just begun to dip back down below the horizon, signaling the time for the secret gathering. Once Harry's sight had adjusted to his dark and shadowy surroundings, he noticed the other people in the run down room. Hermione and Ron had accompanied him, of course. This left Remus and another form that loomed in the corner. 

  
  


"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. The teenage boy ran to his godfather. "How are you? Are you okay?" 

  
  


Sirius smiled a genuine smile, something he no longer did very often. "Yes, I'm fine."

  
  


"You look a lot better, more healthy," noted Hermione. It was true. His skin was no longer as pale and sallow. He had obviously been eating better.

  
  


"So, what's this meeting about?" asked Ron. "Does it have something to do with You Know Who?

  
  


Remus was the one to answer the redhead's question. "Actually the reason I've asked you to come here is more of a personal reason. I want your help."

  
  


"Of course, whatever you need consider it done." said Hermione.

  
  


"We need to figure out a way to prove Sirius's innocence," replied the werewolf.

  
  


"Remus, I really do appreciate this. I know you mean well but we have more important things to worry about right now." Sirius really wanted to be able to live in freedom. His life had ripped away from him and he wanted dearly to be able to walk down the streets without having to worry about being captured. However, he knew that everyone needed to concentrate on defeating the Dark Lord.

  
  


Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius, I'm not just doing this for you."

  
  


"Why now? This can wait. I've been living as an escaped convict for two years. I don't think waiting a little longer is going to hurt me.?

  
  


"Maybe it won't hurt you, but it's hurting someone else a great deal as we speak." was Lupin's reply.

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Usa..." With this single word, Sirius's mind was flooded with memories as his heart was overtaken by pain.

  
  


"Usa?" the whisper could barely be heard in the cool atmosphere of the shack.

  
  


"She's here, you know. She's a teacher at Hogwarts. The ministry has kept her whereabouts concealed ever since the incident with James and Lily. Since that tragic night, Usa's been in hiding."

  
  


"They were hiding her from me." Sirius said as he attempted to keep control of his emotions.

  
  


"Yes, the ministry thought it was for her own protection. Dumbledore was able to convince the ministry to let her come and live here at the castle. He told them that she would be the safest with him at Hogwarts. No doubt he was right."

  
  


"She's really here?" asked Sirius with hope shining in his eyes.

  
  


Harry was the one to answer the question. "Yes, she was really surprised when I called her Aunt Usa."

  
  


The words of Harry left Sirius slightly taken aback. "How? Why would you call her that?"

  
  


"Well, she is your wife..."

  
  


"How did you know that?" asked Remus.

  
  


"Do you remember the photo album Hagrid made for me? It has a picture of you two at your wedding." replied the Gryffindor seeker.

  
  


A heavy silence settled in over the room for what seemed like ages. 

  
  


Surprisingly, Ron broke the silence. "So, it's settled then."

  
  


"What's settled?" asked Sirius.

  
  


"We'll prove that you're innocent and then you can be with Miss Tsukino. Harry can move in with you guys and Hermione and me will come visit over the summer." Sirius couldn't help but to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm and optimistic attitude.

  
  


"So, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Hermione. Since no one responded, Hermione spoke again. "Well, let's meet again in a few days. That'll give me a chance to go to the library. Everyone else will be able to try and come up with ideas as well."

  
  


"I guess that's the best we can do for tonight." Remus said. With this being said, Remus and the students left Sirius to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius sat for hours thinking about his beautiful wife. He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her for everything that she must've went through. What did she think about him? Did she hate him? What is she didn't feel the same way? How could she if she thought that he had killed their best friends?

  
  


Sirius sighed as a tears filled his eyes. He slowly raised his gaze to look around the room. It was in this very room that he and Usagi had shared their first kiss. He remembered it vividly. That day Usagi had somehow disappeared. She had been upset a lot recently. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the sadness that she tried to mask. The marauders and Lily were all searching for her and were beginning to get worried when they couldn't find her.

  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


"Where could she be?" asked Sirius. He and the others had just met back up when the beautiful girl wasn't in any of the places they checked.

  
  


Finally, the gentle and calm Remus snapped. "Why do you care?! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be having to look for her anyway!"

  
  


Sirius was utterly stunned. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"You idiot! Haven't you been paying attention? Haven't you noticed how distant she's been lately?"

  
  


"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" 

  
  


"Don't you get it?! She's in love with you! Do you know how hard it's been for her to watch you dating a new girl each week?! No, of course you don't! You weren't the one that she came crying to every night about how you'll never return her feelings!"

  
  


"She loves me?" Sirius whispered.

  
  


"Yes!"

  
  


"I'm such a jerk!" Sirius instantly ran to the last place he could think of that she might be. Usagi knew about Remus being a werewolf and she also knew how to get through the enchanted willow tree.

  
  


As Sirius made his way up the dark corridor into the main room of the shack, he could make out the sound of soft, heart wrenching sobs. He walked slowly over to the golden heap and encircled her in his arms.

  
  


"Usa, I'm sorry." 

  
  


Usagi gasped and brought her head up to look at the man that was holding her. "Sirius... sorry? For what?"

  
  


Sirius gave a light smile before whispering, "I'm sorry it took me so long to do this..." Sirius descended upon Usagi's lips. The kiss was long and filled with feelings that were long suppressed. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

  
  


*End of Flashback*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usagi was out walking on the lush grass, basking in the cool autumn air. She felt that she needed time to think. After the night before, she didn't know whether she was still sane or not. Could that really have been Sirius? 

  
  


Usagi stopped and looked at her surroundings. What irony. She found that her feet had led her to the Whomping Willow. Then, as if a force was pulling her bodily, she made her way toward the tree. She lowered herself to the ground so that she could safely prod at the knot, ceasing the movement of the dangerous limbs.

  
  


"Lumos" she breathed. As the a tiny glow appeared at the tip of her wand, she screamed. There in front of her was the person that she had been longing to see for years. It was also the person who she had dreaded seeing as well.

  
  


"Usa?" the figure asked, praying that he wasn't hallucinating. Usagi began backing away from the man. Finally, she turned around preparing to run. She never got the chance, for the man beat her to the exit. 

  
  


"Get away from me, Sirius. Let me go." Usagi commanded, her voice trembling. He was merely a few inches away from her. 

  
  


"No," was the only thing Sirius said. Sirius could no longer hold himself back. He hadn't seen her for fourteen years. He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. Usagi looked up at him with fear clearly in her eyes. She didn't have anytime for a reaction for Sirius had placed his lips firmly on her own. All logic and knowledge of reality instantly vanished as Usagi responded with all the passion she could muster into the kiss. He was the love of her life and he was finally here. This was the only thought she was able to register.

  
  


Finally, Sirius pulled away thoroughly out of breath. "I've missed you so much. Do you have any idea how good it is to finally be able to touch you?"

  
  


Usagi eyes fluttered open as she attempted to regain her thoughts. She had just kissed Sirius. Her husband... that killed..."

  
  


"No..." Usagi pushed him away roughly, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground. She looked up at Sirius as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her husband bent down to help her. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as she saw him closing in on her. 

  
  


"Please," Usagi begged, "don't hurt me."

  
  


These words made Sirius go still. He gazed down at his beautiful wife, the woman who he had vowed to love and cherish til the end of his days. She was actually afraid of him.

  
  


"Usa, I would never hurt you."

  
  


"How do you honestly expect me to believe that? After you... after... James... Lily..." Usagi broke down in tears. 

  
  


"Please Usa, I was set up. Look at me."

  
  


Usagi slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. "It's me, Sirius Black. James was my best friend. I loved him like a brother. I could never have killed him. Please, you have to believe me."

  
  


She wanted so badly to believe him. She wanted to get lost within him and tell him how she still loved him. It would be so easy to just reach out to him and let him kiss all of her sorrows away. She gingerly placed her hand on his cheek. She slowly eased herself in his direction so that their lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Just as their lips touched, Usagi backed away as if she had been burned. 

  
  


"I can't..." she cried. She suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving a Sirius full and grief and frustration.

  
  


"Usa, I promise. I will find a way to make you mine."

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, what do you think? If you haven't fainted from the shock of me posting so soon please review! By the way, thanks to everyone that has already reviewed. I appreciate all of the feedback!

  
  
  
  



End file.
